


Star-struck

by Numbkid



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, High School AU, Modern AU, Neon Nostrade is a Celebrity AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numbkid/pseuds/Numbkid
Summary: Neon Nostrade is a rising young star in the music and film industry - she manages to capture the attention of everyone, including Chrollo Lucilfer, an A-list actor.Meanwhile, Kurapika is a high school boy with a big secret: he is a big fan of hers. When he manages to get a meet-and-greet opportunity with Neon, it seemed that he was not the only one star-struck.Kurapika x Neon, with slight Chrollo x Neon. Written for Neon Nostrade Secret Santa 2020, an event on Tumblr.
Relationships: Kurapika/Neon Nostrade, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Neon Nostrade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Star-struck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cb_w](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cb_w/gifts).



> The wish by Cb_w: Neon is an idol/celeb and Kurapika is a high school boy who won't admit that he is a fan to all his friends, despite being a big big fan. And any KuroNeo. 
> 
> To Cb_w: Big thank you to you for always talking to me about KuraNeon. This sub-fandom is really small and it's so heartwarming to have a friend that I can talk about and write with about this ship. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I went a little crazy with the Neon Nostrade as a Superstar AU (hence, that's why it's super long). 
> 
> Also, I kinda aged down or aged up certain characters. E.g. According to the Secret Santa guidelines, I need to age up Neon a bit since there will be a Chrollo/Neon. Leorio, Gon and Killua are classmates with Kurapika in high school so they would be the same age (18). So essentially Neon is slightly older than them.

"Have you heard? Neon is having a meet-and-greet session! Only one lucky person could win this!" Leorio gossiped, slurping the noodles of his lunch. The four friends were at their usual lunch table in school. 

"Really?" Gon beamed. 

"Yeah. Just buy the mini ice-cream cones and see if you get the winning tag at the end of it," Leorio continued. 

"Heh? Don't you think it's like a one in a million situation for anyone to win that prize? It's called a lucky draw for a reason," Killua chimed in, giving a sceptical look. 

"It's a tactic for businesses to gain more money by getting people to buy their products. In this case, the Polio Company knows that Neon Nostrade is a famous singer and actress, so she'll definitely be a good investment," Kurapika concluded. 

"Aww... that's a bummer. I thought I'd have a good chance," Gon said, downcasted. 

Kurapika patted him on the shoulder, "Give it up. As Killua said, the probability of winning it is low. Plus, it's just a dirty tactic for companies to make a profit. Besides, she's just a pop star and an actress." 

"Oh well! She's not my favourite so I'm not that disappointed!" Gon recovered from the short disheartening moment. 

"She's such a success, isn't she? She's only a year older than us!" Leorio commented, "and look at us. Still total failures stuck in school." 

* * *

"Eliza, is there any days where I can be free? I want to go out," Neon Nostrade asked her secretary, as a make-up artist was doing her look. 

"Let me check," Eliza said, looking through her iPad, "I'm sorry, Miss Neon. It seems that you're fully booked. You have a film shooting the whole day tomorrow. Not to mention, you need to finish up writing songs and schedule a time with Melody so that she can help you put your songs together." 

"Can't you tell Melody to wait?" Neon asked. Melody is her music producer. 

"Uhm... She would, but your father wants you to release another album soon," Eliza explained. Light Nostrade, Neon's father is also her manager. 

"Papa's always like that. I just released a new album last year! And did a tour! Can't I at least have a break?" she huffed. 

"Mr Nostrade can be a bit..."

"Greedy?" Neon finished Eliza's sentence. 

"No! No! That's not- that's not what I meant. I-" Eliza immediately refuted, shaking her head and hands. 

"It's okay, you can be honest with me. I know Papa only wants me to work not because it's my dream..." she said, "I do like it, but sometimes... I just want to be... you know, ordinary!" Eliza smiled bitterly, feeling honoured that she's one of the few people to see Neon's private persona.

"Oh right! I almost forgot," Eliza exclaimed, retrieving a bouquet of flowers from another desk, "this isn't from just any fan. One of Chrollo's employees - I think her name is Pakunoda or something - delivered this. She says it's from Chrollo Lucilfer. This is the third time he gave you gifts. I think he's really into you." 

"Remind me again why I can't date him?" Neon asked. 

"Your father thinks it's a bad idea. Linssen says it's bad publicity for you, a 19-year-old girl to be dating someone 7 years might give you a bad reputation... even if that guy's a famous actor," she explained. 

"It's just one date. What could hurt?"

"He's known for dating women for very short periods of time. You wouldn't want to be caught in that mess. Linssen is your head PR team, he knows best," Eliza said. 

* * *

"Why are we buying ice-creams again? This is the third time we're doing this," Pairo asked while Kurapika guided him. Pairo is Kurapika's neighbour and childhood friend. They do not go to the same school, as Pairo has to attend a school that caters to his vision-impairment.

Kurapika shifted around, to confirm that no one was near the vicinity. "It's because Neon Nostrade will be holding a meet-and-greet session next month. Only one lucky winner. Whoever has the winning tag at the top lid of the mini ice-cream cones will get to meet her," he reasoned.

"Don't you think it's tough luck to win this? Why don't you ask Gon, Killua and Leorio to help you out?" Pairo said. 

"They don't know, okay? None of the people in my school knows. Only you do because you're my best friend," Kurapika said in a small voice, "now let's go to my house and open these ice-cream cones-" They were interrupted when a rough hand shoved them, making them drop the ice-cream cones. It splattered all over the pavement. The sudden jolt caused Pairo to yelp, uncertain what happened. Kurapika immediately snapped up to see the perpetrators. 

"Told you he's a demon freak. Look, his eyes turn red whenever he gets pissed off," Tonpa, a fellow high school student, sniggered. His company were other fellow schoolmates.

"Tonpa, you do know that he's a Kurta. They're an ethnic minority in this country. _It's not his fault that he's born in a group with cursed eyes_ ," Sommychided. Kurapika was blood began to boil. Sommy was the type of guy who seemed friendly, but there was always a dagger behind his phoney smiles. 

"You sons of bitches!" Kurapika yelled, taking a step forward, ready to launch forward. 

"Enough, Kurapika. It's okay, let it go!" Pairo held his friend back. 

"No, blind one... let your red-eyed friend have a brawl with me. I like reckless opponents," Tonpa said. Criticising Pairo's visual impairment infuriated Kurapika even more, shaking off Pairo and taking another step. 

"If you're gonna fight him, you're also fighting with me," Leorio appeared. Behind him were Gon and Killua. 

"And me too-" Gon said, his eyebrows knitted together in anger. Killua shrugged, but he was also down to brawl if it comes down to it. 

"Alright, that settles it-"

"Boys!" 

A woman's voice rang. "What on Earth are you doing near my backyard? Go home before I tell your parents!" Mito yelled. They halted, and Tonpa's group walked away. 

"One day..." Kurapika said, "I might just kick him in the face."

"What happened? These hooligans usually don't bother us. They're in a different class," Leorio asked, bewildered. 

"Probably they found out Kurapika's a Kurta so they wanted to test out if the Scarlet Eyes thing was true. I don't think they'd bother us again though. If it comes down to it, we'll just scare them off," Killua speculated, "are those mini ice-cream cones?" Kurapika panicked. 

"Yes," he remained composed, lying through his teeth, "Pairo wanted to get some of it." 

"Uhh... yeah..." Pairo awkwardly responded, a little slow in catching onto Kurapika's pretence. There was an air of silence, with Leorio and Killua squinting their eyes at Kurapika. 

"I gotta get home now. Looks like Aunt Mito is pissed," Gon waved his hand, ignorant of the unspoken situation. He started to walk towards his house. Leorio and Killua followed suit. _Phew, that was close_ \- Kurapika heaved a sigh. 

He bent down to check the lids, which was now a mess on the floor. He sighed in disappointment. None of them had the winning tag. 

* * *

"Boss! Boss! I can't seem to find Miss Neon!" Dalzollene, the head bodyguard, reported to Light. 

"How did it happen? Find her!" 

Unbeknownst to them, Neon was wearing a disguise and had slipped away. "Papa can't always control me. I can go on dates whenever I want to," she scoffed. She walked to a black car. In it was an older woman with blonde hair and a sharp nose. Neon lowered her sunglasses to confirm her identity. 

"Miss Neon, I'm Paku. Mr Chrollo's secretary. Please get in the car and I'll take you to the rendezvous," Pakunoda introduced herself. 

Neon had secretly arranged a date with Chrollo. 

* * *

"I'm so glad that you can make it, Neon-"

Both of them were sitting in the dining table of Chrollo's penthouse, eating dinner. Being public figures, Chrollo thought it might have been better to just have the date at his private property, away from the nuisance of the media. 

"Not at all! I did escape - they are... probably looking for me right now though. But it's okay! It was worth the risk!" Neon proudly announced. 

"You're quite the risk-taker, aren't you?"

"Yup!" 

"That's sweet of you to break the rules for me," Chrollo smiled, his voice as smooth as silk. 

For the rest of the evening, they talked about their respective line of work, how they started out in their career... and now...

"Besides music and acting, what else do you like?" Chrollo asked. 

Neon was a little surprised. She was so used to multiple interviews about her job, the meaning behind the songs she writes and the films she stars in... no one really took time to know her outside of that persona. 

"It's a bit... silly..." she hesitantly answered. 

"I'm sure it's not silly. Besides, I'm not going to ridicule whatever is your interest-" 

"Okay... I like... tarot. I just started out reading tarot cards," Neon blurted out, embarrassment spread across her cheeks. 

"Nothing silly about that-" 

She heaved a sigh of relief. 

"It's too bad that I don't have any such cards around. I'd love for you to read my future," he commented. 

"Uhm... actually..." Neon's eyes shifted to her bag, reaching out to it, "this sounds silly but... I keep it in my handbag at all times. For the purpose of safekeeping! I'd like to believe that its energy won't go away if I keep it with me." She started shuffling the deck. 

"I'm just going to do a 3-card reading. I'm still an amateur so don't blame me if it isn't that accurate~" 

She started shuffling. Out came a card. The Chariot in upright. 

She repeated the action. Five of Cups in upright. 

She repeated the same action. The World in upright. 

She studied it a bit. "The three cards indicate your past, present and future. Your past represents The Chariot. It can mean many things - like taking control of your life, earning positive outcomes through hard work and commitment. You're ready to take on adversity." 

"That's true... I guess," Chrollo said. His rags-to-rich story was known by anyone. He was born from the slums of Meteor City and rose up to fame as an actor. 

"This Five of Cups..." Neon pointed at the card, "you see the man in black looking sorrowful over the spilt cups? It usually means loss and grief... Is there something that happened in your life?" Chrollo said nothing, but his eyes were intense. 

"Please, continue. What about the future? Is there you in it?" he said with a smile. This made her blush. 

She stuttered, "uhm... The World usually means... the world is at your feet. Probably it means that you'll _remain supreme_ , despite the setback you have in the present." 

"Ah I see..." Chrollo stared at the present card. 

"I could be wrong though, I'm still starting out and there's a lot of interpretation in the cards and-" Neon stopped mid-sentence, shocked at the sight of Chrollo shedding a tear. She was bewildered. Did she say something wrong? 

"Uhm... did I say-"

"Ah no, you are actually quite... accurate..." he forced a smile. 

"Uhm... okay..." she mumbled, uncomfortable seeing someone show their vulnerability to her. 

"It's getting late, your father and bodyguards must be worried sick. Let me escort you out and bring you back to your place," Chrollo changed the subject. 

* * *

"Err... Chrollo..."

"Yes, Neon?"

"Are you really okay?" she asked, concerned. They were both in his car. 

"I'm fine. It's just... the present card. It reminded me of a friend. His name is Uvogin. Great guy. I have yet to have heard from him. I heard he was terribly ill. The fortune just now... he might have passed already as I suspected," Chrollo said in a melancholic tone. He was trying not to let it show, but there was an air of sadness around him. Neon chewed her lip. Maybe the tarot reading wasn't such a good idea? 

"I'm sorry... if it gave you bad memories," Neon finally said. 

"Don't be. I enjoyed my time with you," he replied. His car halted at her place, "we're here." 

"Me too... I might get in trouble and I won't be able to see you again..." she whispered, now dreading the consequences of her escaping. 

"They just have an issue with me dating a 19-year-old, right?"

"Yes-"

"Maybe a few years down the road, when the situation allows it, we'll have this again," he concluded, taking her hand and pressing his lips on the back of it. She got a little flustered at his soft gesture. 

"Goodbye, for now, Neon-" 

* * *

Neon had her head on the table, exhausted. Light threw a newspaper at the table. The front page was a snapshot of Neon and Chrollo together. The paparazzi probably followed them, stealing photographs. The most prominent one was Chrollo kissing her hand. 

"It's because you escaped! Now, look at what they're calling you!" Light screamed. 

"So what if they call me these words? The fangirls are just angry that Chrollo took me out on a date!" Neon defended herself. 

She was getting a lot of fire on social media. Some words read things like " _I hate her because Chrollo touched her_ ". 

"She does have a point, Mr Light," Eliza backed her up, "it's on Chrollo for wanting to see her and kissing her hand. It has nothing to do with Neon. It's ridiculous to hate her because of it. It's plain jealousy if you ask me." 

[A/N: Y _es, I'm shading the Neon haters who hate on her because "Chrollo touched her" like, he knocked her out, and secondly, it's all on Chrollo for touching her and catching her Korean-drama style. You can hate her but have better reasons for hating Neon, please._ ] 

"She still escaped, though-"

"With all due respect, it's because you keep making her work, locked up in this bubble," Eliza countered. 

"It's true, Mr Nostrade," Melody chimed in. Light looked at Linssen, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

_I'm not a princess,_

_I'm just like you,_

_A commoner with wishes,_

_I want to live like the rest too._

_I don't want to be ungrateful,_

_I have all the riches in the world,_

_If my life is so plentiful,_

_then why are my tears untold?_

"Kurapika! Earth to Kurapika!" 

Gon waved at Kurapika. This prompted Kurapika to pause the song and remove his headset. 

"What is it?" 

"Why are you so happy? What are you listening to?" Gon asked. 

"Nothing... just classical music-"

"Really? Why did it sound so upbeat though?"

"Can't a classical music sound upbeat? I'm listening to... _Heart and Soul_ ," Kurapika muttered. 

"It doesn't sound like that song to me," Leorio said, smirking, "in fact... it sounds like Neon's new song, _Not A Princess_. Am I right?" 

"No... I have never heard of that song," Kurapika denied, trying to sound monotonous. 

"Cut the crap, Kurapika. Killua and I know that you are secretly a fan of Neon. We knew ever since we saw the ice-cream cones," Leorio taunted, poking him, "someone has a huge crush on the celebrity, eh?" 

"I don't know what has gotten into you-"

"There's no use in lying," Killua interrupted Kurapika, "I'm a liar myself, so I can tell if someone's lying. Besides, what's so bad about being a fan of her? It's not like anyone's out here to judge..." 

"Yeah, she's really pretty too!" Gon beamed, a little too loud. Kurapika raised his eyebrow, pointing at Leorio. His face was beet red in embarrassment. 

"Alright, alright. I won't say anything," Leorio shrugged, "but still... you cunning bastard, for you to tell Gon to give up with the mini ice-cream cones but go behind our backs to try and win it yourself..." 

"That's okay, Leorio! I wasn't really hell-bent on winning it!" Gon defended Kurapika, "in fact, maybe we can help you? If you really want to meet her." 

"I have good friends," Kurapika muttered, a sense of overwhelming relief and gratefulness washed over him. 

* * *

It's been a week since Kurapika's friends had been buying mini ice-cream cones every day. He had to tell them to stop because he did not want them to spend so much. It's not like it would kill him to not meet her. They were world's apart, perhaps he wasn't meant to meet her. He had given up. 

"Breaking news guys," Leorio burst into their homeroom, startling the three of them. 

"What is it?" 

"One of the teachers in the school, Mr Hisoka, got arrested," Leorio whispered. 

"Are you serious? For what?" 

"Apparently, it's a serious case. He tried to initiate a sexual relationship with Machi, one of the girls in another class. Machi reported it," he explained. 

"Sheesh," Killua scoffed, "I always knew that bastard's a freak. The way he looks at me and Gon... it gives us the hibby-jibbies. I'm glad he's going to jail."

"Class, take your seats!" Menchi, their homeroom teacher boomed. The students immediately followed. 

"As you know, we're going to have exams next week. An important one," almost the whole class groaned, "it's going to be extra difficult so I decided that maybe I should give whoever got the highest average score for all subjects a prize."

In her hand, she showed a tag. It was the winning prize for the meet-and-greet session. "I was buying some ice-cream cones for one of the teachers... Mr Butara but we're not really interested in meeting Neon. I figured this might be a good reward." 

Kurapika's eyes widened. _That's it! I have to get it!_ \- he thought. 

* * *

"I guess all that Kurapika has to do now is study hard, right? With him being smart, he can definitely get it," Gon said. 

"It might be a challenge though. That winning prize has some of the people interested," Leorio commented, "guess there's no choice... we all have to study hard." 

"Great idea! We can help him out by studying so that if he doesn't get the first... one of us should try then give it to him!" Gon exclaimed, his fist pumping in the air. 

"I don't want to burst your bubble Gon... but... you can't do math," Killua chided.

"Yeh, call me an idiot! I'm still going to try my best!" Gon screamed. 

* * *

A month has passed. 

Kurapika scored incredibly well, earning the first spot in school - as usual, though he did have close competitors like Komugi and Leorio. He studied extremely hard this round, to secure his winning prize. After verification from Neon's team, they set a timing for him and he'll get to meet her personally for about 2 hours over dinner.

"Are you nervous, Kurapika?" Leorio said. 

"Not really-" 

He lied. He may appear composed, but his heart was palpitating wildly. 

"What should I wear?" 

"Did they have a dress code?" 

"It says semi-formal-"

"Just wear a dress shirt and some fancy pants. It's basically wearing a tuxedo without the tie and blazer. You're good to go," Leorio informed. 

"Why are you a fan of her though? I totally get why a guy like you would love _The Godfather_ franchise because you're into mafia-themed movies, but being a big fan of a pop star-slash-actress is unexpected of you. Nothing wrong with it though..." Leorio mumbled, careful with his words. 

"She's a good actress, and I'm not just talking about her movies. Her songs... they are always upbeat but the lyrics are... they are a scream for help. I genuinely think she's a good actress, even in her life. It makes me think that even like her, life could be so empty," Kurapika answered.

"I guess this was _an offer you can't refuse_ ," Leorio sniggered, amused and proud by the reference joke he made. 

Kurapika gave him an unimpressed look. "I'm kidding, man... I didn't mean to _massacre your boy_ ," Leorio added, laughing. The blond rolled his eyes. 

* * *

"I'm the head bodyguard. Try anything funny to Miss Neon and I will subdue you," Dalzollene warned. Kurapika nodded his head to show that he comprehended. They watched the door opened. 

Neon was stunned at her unexpected fan. Usually, they were squealing young girls or weird obsessive otaku-looking guys. She didn't expect her fan to be... so pleasant-looking. He was a boy around her age, with golden hair that framed nicely on his effeminate soft features and gentle eyes. The red earring he wore on his left ear was a good touch. If she did not know any better, she was the one who was rather star-struck. 

"Uhm..." she stuttered, frozen in her place. 

"Uhh... Hi, Miss Neon," Kurapika bowed his head slightly and awkwardly extended his hand as a greeting, "my name is Kurapika. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He was calm and collected, ensuring that his tone was mild, though his mind was running through a frenzy of madness. He still wanted to meet her as an ordinary person. 

She took his hand, flustered, "oh, hey Kurapika... just call me Neon. Would you take a seat?" 

They ate dinner, Neon questioned him about his life, until halfway through it... Kurapika's eyes changed into its red hue, due to his intense excitement. 

"Your... eyes..."

Kurapika immediately closed his eyes. "Uhh... yes... sorry about that," he mumbled, ashamed and mentally cursing himself for not remembering to use coloured eye contacts, "my people... our eyes turn Scarlet when we feel intense emotions."

"So you're a Kurta. Interesting..." 

"Neon, I truly apologise if it disturbs you," he said covering them. 

She shook her head, "no..." removing his hand from his eyes, "don't cover them. I think... they're beautiful. It's the first time I've seen them in person." She rested her face on her hand, staring at his eyes dreamily. He shifted unconsciously, unsure if his cheeks would turn into a matching colour. 

"If it's red now... it means you're feeling intense emotions, right?" 

He nodded his head shyly. 

"You looked so... calm. If it wasn't for your eyes, I wouldn't have known. What are you feeling now?" she asked, curiosity splashed across her face. 

If he could... he did not want to reveal them. A mixture of emotions was running in his veins - how is that possible to explain to her? "I think... it's a combination of being elated and being anxious," he hesitantly answered. 

"You must be really happy to meet me then," she teased, poking his arm. He was sure that his cheeks are as flustered now. 

"How long will your eyes be in that state?" she questioned. 

"I... I don't know. Until I no longer feel intense emotions," he shrugged. _Until I no longer feel anything... but at the rate where she's directly staring into it... I don't think the colour will change anytime soon_ \- he thought. 

His eyes roamed around the room, as an attempt to break eye contact from her powerful gaze. He spotted some animal designs on her wall. There was a huge pair of antlers in the middle of the room.

"Do you like my collection?" 

He gave a weird look. He was not really impressed, it was a strange hobby, but it did not mean he liked her any less. He understood that being a fan did not necessarily mean he had to agree with everything she does or her beliefs. "I think... they are _interesting_. I don't understand the interest though, but I respect it," he said honestly. 

She giggled, "that's good enough for me! Some people criticise me for animal cruelty... but the irony is that these same people wear a leather jacket and eat meat - unless they are vegans. Come on, let's go outside and take a night walk. It's been a while since I hung out with anyone who is the same age as me." 

* * *

The session was only supposed to be two hours over dinner, but Neon didn't seem to mind. She actually wanted to extend it. She wanted to get to know him more. His past, his normal schoolboy life, his friends... Experiences that she never got. The moon was as blue as her eyes. The stars were not out, which made his blood-coloured eyes stand out even more. Dalzollene was a few steps behind them, still watching their every move and surroundings for the celebrity's safety. 

"Neon..." he said, "I've been talking so much, and answering your questions. Maybe it's time for me to ask you?"

"Oh don't be silly! What else will you ask when everything about my life is made public? All the information is out there. I'd rather know more about you! But I'm curious - what question do you want to ask?" she said, halting their work so that she can turn to him. 

"Fine, I will ask. Neon, are you alright?" 

Once again, he surprised her. It was a simple question, but one that can never be truly be found on the media coverage done on her. Of all interviews, small talks with co-workers and concerts... no one had asked her that question. 

"I..." she stuttered, fighting back tears. 

"Your songs are always so melancholic, even if they sound joyful," he commented. 

"I honestly don't know... if I'm doing alright. I can't... that's not really easy to answer-" 

He felt awkward now. Maybe he shouldn't have touched on a taboo topic? Yet, he couldn't help but ask that. He felt that he needed to let her know that he had seen through her, and wanted to inform her that he sees her as a person with emotions, on top of idolizing her as a celebrity. He said, "I'm sorry... if that question was overstepping." 

"No, no! It's okay. I was just shocked. I'm-I'm glad you asked that," she clarified. 

"Miss Neon," Dalzollene interrupted, "I would hate to interrupt, but... we have to go now. It's already almost midnight. You mentioned you need to work on your songs tonight and meet up with Melody for recording this week." 

"Oh, right! How time flies..." she commented, and looked at Kurapika, smiling, "time flies when you're enjoying it." 

"I guess this is goodbye, Kurapika!" she smiled again, but this time, it was bittersweet. He waved back at her. He too, knew that this might be the only time they'll ever see each other again. With the differences in their lifestyles, they were world's apart. 

"Goodbye, Neon..." 

She turned around and walked. Kurapika also followed suit. He should get on a midnight bus and go about his way home, but then...

He heard footsteps. He turned his head to the direction of the sound. It was Neon once more, walking a little faster towards him. Before he could react, she went close to him, pecking him on the cheek. She smiled once more, then turning around. He watched her get on to a car and leave, with Dalzollene being the driver. 

He touched his cheek, where Neon's lips met his skin. His heart was beating fast again, extremely bewitched by the events of the night. 

* * *

It has been a month since Neon had met Kurapika. She was lying on the couch, reminiscing the night. She had met so many fans before, but none that enchanted her the way that Kurapika did. Normally, the fans were enamoured by her - it was the other way round for her. His gorgeous face, his deep Scarlet eyes that matched his left earring, his gentle disposition... his unique name was ringing in her ears. 

Would he forget her and go about his life, maybe even dating a lucky girl? He was her fan, but it cannot be compared to having his affections. What if he's in love with a girl in his school? Those questions... she never got to ask him. Even though she extended the meet-and-greet session with him, it felt as if... it was still too short. 

"You look troubled," Eliza noted. 

"Oh Eliza, it's driving me nuts!" 

"What is?" 

"There's this guy... my fan... the one I met last month? I don't know why... whenever I go to concerts, I try to look for him among the crowd! Even if the concert is not situated in Jappon! But you know... I don't want to bring him into the world I live in. It's too stressful. It'll be unfair for him," she grumbled, then took a pillow and screamed into it. 

Her secretary giggled slightly, "oh my, Miss Neon... it looks like... you are fangirling over him. It sounds like a schoolgirl crush to me. Anyway, I need to remind you that you would need to meet Melody again." 

"Yes, yes, I know... write the remaining songs with her in my next album," she muttered, "wait! That's it! I know what exactly to write about!" 

* * *

Kurapika was playing through Neon's newly-released album in his room, going through the songs. There were already news and blogs speculating each of the meaning of her songs, as usual. He smiled sadly at the song _Tarot_ , which talks about an older man with a cross-shaped tattoo on his forehead. Like many others on the internet that had speculated, it was probably a song about Chrollo Lucilfer, and the fact that she could not date him. 

_Of course, she'll go about dating fellow famous people..._ \- Kurapika thought. Despite the kiss on the cheek, he did not want to think of anything else is possible. Nothing will happen more than that. Some songs were in the same vein as _Not A Princess_ , detailing her loneliness hidden beneath the glitz and glamour. 

There was a song in the list. The text colour on the list of songs were all pink, except for one particular song. It was in red. The song title was _Red Rendezvous_. Curiosity got to him and he listened to it. 

_Boy, I think I was the one who was star-struck,_

_Chained by your eyes as deep as cranberry,_

_Lucky prize to meet me? I'm favoured by lady-luck_

_to meet a boy who gives butterflies in my belly._

_Among the crowds, it's your face that I check,_

_I want to give you more than a peck,_

_when the full moon is the same shade as your eyes_

_same place, same hour, where we said our goodbyes._

* * *

It was in July. The moon was in deep crimson. Neon was sitting down on the bench, with a pink wig for a disguise. She escaped from her team's security, like always. A familiar boy with blond hair, wearing shades, sat next to her. 

"That was a cunning thing you did, Miss. Sending me a cryptic message for me to decipher. You wanted to meet me again at the place and time - like our first meeting- at the night of the upcoming blood moon. I did not know I had myself a fan," Kurapika said, removing his shades, revealing his eyes in a shade of passionate ruby that she was so enthralled with.

Neon smiled at him, cupping his cheek, she said, "I couldn't help it. If I knew better, you placed a spell on me." 

"At the end of your song, you were asking me if I was into someone else. There's no one, Miss," he answered. 

"That's good-"

She pulled him into a soft kiss, the one that she had been longing for when she was writing the song about him. 

"I don't understand... Why me? There are other guys that are rich, famous and powerful-" he said, thinking about the song she made for Chrollo. 

"Well... they are all nice and great... everyone adores me, but you're the only one who ever saw me. I don't know... there's something about you," she replied, gazing into his eyes, magnetically attracted by its carmine hue, "I don't want to be selfish though... being a part of my life... that'd be too stressful on you." Her eyes screamed fear and worry. 

"I think I can handle a bit of a storm," he said, "besides, no one has to know." 

She giggled. This would be interesting. It might be fun to snoop around. 

"There are a few places I know that these hunters wouldn't find," she said, referring to the media and paparazzi. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I genuinely think Neon Nostrade, if she was a celebrity, she'll be a mix of Taylor Swift (Speak Now era) and Britney Spears. 
> 
> 2\. Sorry guys I'm just a novice at tarot card readings. There are too many interpretations but I think Neon will be into it. Also, I'm kinda bad at songwriting. I was legit listening to Taylor Swift songs to get inspirations (thank you Tay for writing Enchanted, Sparks Fly, I Know Places and King of My Heart), but I did not want to copy her unique genius metaphors. Tried to come up with my own. Ugh. Also, major fangirling over Kurapika in the last few parts.
> 
> 3\. I had a hard time deciding if she would be with Kurapika, or later date with Chrollo. I guess it's up to you to decide if a) she will start dating Kurapika, b) it doesn't work with Kurapika and later she dates Chrollo, c) she dates some other dude. Whichever it is, Neon is amazing.
> 
> 4\. And yes, the shade I gotta do for the whole "Chrollo touched her" reason. I had to change her flesh collecting hobby to collecting dead animal parts though.


End file.
